MST3K Mantra (Titles can be misleading)
by torinokomachi
Summary: When some things are just abnormal. Don't question it and get used to it. It'll be your normal soon. Trust me, it saves you from getting a migraine. (Warning: Not so serious at most times but dark and serious themes may come up. Spoilers for the games and DR3)


A month has passed after he entered Kibougamine academy.

It's bad enough that he wasn't in the main course, having to join under a scholarship. But this had to be the worst day for him.

Today, he overslept, came late to class, and failed to answer so many things that were questioned.

So yeah, it's a plain bad day.

Then he hears someone questioning him.

"Why are you brooding?"

He looked up. Looking over to a young girl with raven black hair and orange eyes.

And her uniform seems to show that she's from a different school... though he can't tell what age she was. She looked younger than he was as far as he can tell.

"Sorry, you were saying?" He questioned her.

"I was asking why you're brooding here... I thought you're a sulking Emo to be honest. But you don't have that punk look that some Emo's had."

'...What.'

"In what way am I looking like some Emo?"

"You're brooding and seems to be in an impression like "This day sucks, my life also sucks, I don't wanna live anymore"." At that last part, she made a mocking gesture of a person going to a corner, hugging her knees and let out a very depressing air around.

Okay, now that is something he take offense on.

"I did not sound like that!"

"You look like one." She retorted. Casually sitting next to him, placing her school bag at her lap and took out two lollipops. She then offered. "Want one?"

"No thank you."

She shrugged at his polite refusal. "Well, your choice." She took one lollipop, putting the other back on the schoolbag. She unwrapped the papers and threw it off before sucking on it. She pulled it out of her mouth to ask.

"So what school are you from actually? I doubt you're in middle school from that height and uniform."

Oh yeah, male middle school students usually wore a Gakuran as an uniform. And now that he looked her a bit closer, the uniform resembles a sailor uniform that most female middle school students wore.

"...Are you going to stare at my uniform all day?"

"...Sorry. I didn't notice your uniform earlier. As for your question, I'm in Kibougamine." Saying that school's name left a rather bitter after taste at his tongue considering how his school life hadn't been very pleasant and much different than he imagined.

"Huh... so you're from that ever famous academy." She added. "You know that school's pretty big, there's an elementary school section though I've never really heard of the middle school section. Probably because it's not out yet. Oh, out of curiosity, what's your talent?"

"...I'm not in the same course as those famous people. I'm in the reserve course."

"...Oh, that's new."

He incredulously questioned her. "You never heard of it?"

She shook her head. "Nope, never been up to date about high school anyway. I didn't think much since I just got in to middle school. I can think about that later. Not everyone is up to date about Kibougamine."

'Harsh.' He thought, since he is quiet a fan of the school. But at the same time, he see's some truth that not everyone cares about Kibougamine.

He exhaled a sigh. "You know, I'm really jealous."

She raised a brow at his statement. "Jealous?"

"You had it easy. You still had more choices to what you want to become. But me... I really admire the school from the many people that graduated there, and reality crushed me. Unlike those famous people, I'm just normal... so my only available choice is the reserve course. It's just unfair and I'm kinda jealous. I wished I could have some kind of talent... I want to be special..."

Why he is saying this to a complete stranger, he never knew, but he really wants someone to listen to him for a while. Even a little.

"Personally, I think it's better to be normal than be special."

"...Why would you think that?"

"Well, being famous had it's benefits but to be honest. Some special people are just not really sane. I'd rather keep my sanity intact."

"...What."

What kind of thought is that? What does talent had to do with... sanity? He's confused.

"What I mean is though, I'd rather be in a small place and live without much problems with my family and friends than be lonely in the top of the world with all the fame I had."

She look over at him and said. "Being normal isn't exactly bad to be honest. At least being normal, you're free from the pressure that people set on you. And you're free to become what you like. If you hate what talent you have, you can just choose for another profession and work to the bone for it, no one's going to judge. Being normal means that you still can decide what you want to be. If you want to try guitars? Go for it. Fed up and want to try something else? You can with no one judging you for changing that. It's better that you are known for being able to do other things than being known for doing only one thing at all."

That... has a point.

Maybe she does have a bit of a point... he's rushing things without realizing what he wanted to be.

But still...

"Well, it's your choice. I'm not really judging if anything. If you still want to be special, by all means, go ahead. But you should really really consider things sometimes. Haste makes waste. Or so they say." The middle school-er shrugged. She then introduced herself after forgetting to do so earlier.

"Oh yeah I forgot. My name's Hizumi Akina. You are?"

"Hinata Hajime."

"Hinata Hajime... So, Hina-nii then?"

He raised a brow. "What kind of nickname is Hina-nii?"

"Well, you are older than me. Plus, calling you Hinata-san is just plain weird for me. Hinata isn't just a surname you know?"

He relented.

* * *

"You know, this plaza is a Kibougamine property." He told her in one evening after school.

He liked being in this plaza due to how empty it was since no one seemed to come over here. And he noticed that Akina had come over here time to time in the past week. Not in a regular interval but she seemed to know the place well.

"I know, which is why I only come over here once in a while." She had said, before adding. "Not many students come over here, and it's really quiet. I like it since it means I have some time for myself without anyone bothering."

"...How many times have you been here actually?"

She hummed in thought before answering. "Eh I don't remember. I found this place a few months back out of curiosity and started making frequent visits. I don't come here everyday."

"How did you pass by the guards?"

"I don't. I just climb through tree's to get here actually."

Hinata stared at her incredulously. He knew it's impossible and she's probably being sarcastic. Kibougamine is heavily guarded inside out for crying out loud.

She sighed. "Okay I admit I did a bit of a trick to actually get in here. A bit of a hypnosis trick."

"...You hypnotized a guard."

"When you're the child of a magician, you ought to know a few tricks."

Now that got him interested. "Wait, you're a magician?"

She shrugged. "My Papa was. You probably heard him around magazines and Tv's. Does the name Hizumi Haruki ring a bell?"

He's familiar with that name.

Hizumi Haruki is an internationally known magician. Almost everyone had heard of him.

She looked at his face and sighed. "Yeah I guessed much. I'm not that interested in magic showbiz to be honest."

"Why wouldn't you be interested?" He asked, in curiosity.

"Well, long story but... people always compare me to Papa no matter what I do. Like people expect me to be just like him. I have short comings and still a long way to go but people can't accept that or be pleased by just that so easily. It's tiring." She sighed. Adding. "The Tall Poppy syndrome exist for a reason, you know."

He's quiet familiar with that term. And it's quiet disturbingly similar to how the reserve course see the students in the main course.

Admiration, envy, grudge, and resentment.

Admiration, that the people of the main course are amazing.

Envy, that none of the students in the reserve course got to be part of that people.

Grudge, at the school for separating them with this system and the main course students who had it all.

Resentment, at the students in the main course for having it easy while the students in the reserve course suffer.

"Having a talent isn't always a good thing honestly, and it doesn't always mean everything. It's good to be good at something, but if it led to people hating your progress? It's bad in a way. There's always a bad side to everything." She continued.

"But, what's a talent? It's just something people think when you're really good at something. It doesn't automatically mean that you're the best at it. Not everyone is good at the thing they like doing on the get go. Some take years to actually be really good at it. Thinking that way will make you fall hard later in life and you can't get back up as easily as you wish. In the end, we're all broken people on the inside."

"...You know, that's deep coming from a middle schooler." He commented.

"What am I supposed to say? I've been compared to Papa so many times that it got me thinking of too many things." She shrugged. Then she asked.

"Do you have anywhere you want to go after school besides here?"

"Not really..."

"...Dude, you're wasting your time if you keep brooding. Everyone always say to enjoy while you're still young, you know?"

"Yeah but-"

"You know what, I'm going to drag you out of here whether you like it or not."

"Wha-"

His protest was drown out as she started to drag him by arm.

* * *

"Yo kid, where are you taking this guy?"

"To the cafe, where else?"

"Well, this is after school already so you're pretty much free."

"Thanks old man!"

"Tell Natsuya that I'm expecting the Espresso order tomorrow!"

"Sure do!"

Hinata just stare as the conversation is going on and he stared at the middle school girl as she dragged him away.

"...How the hell are you acquainted with that guy."

"Well, it's a funny story where he and I are acquanted to a chase and we made a deal that as long as I don't do anything bad to Kibougamine, I get a free pass to the plaza everytime I visit."

"...But you told me you hypnotized a guard."

"That was the first few times I ever came by here. I got caught by that guy and chase ensued. Kinda bribed him with a bit of coffee though."

Well... that explains why she hasn't been caught by the guards yet.

"Anyway it's a bit further away from Kibougamine but it's still pretty close."

Hinata can only stare helplessly as he was dragged away.

He is also confused seeing how much she is trying to help him, someone that she just met a week ago.

He didn't really understand why she tried to help him either.

Pity? Just because?

He didn't know.

"Here we are! Welcome to Lavender Mille!"

She finally let go of his arm (Thank god because it's starting to ache) as she showed him the building.

It seemed rather small but it has a rather quaint air around it.

The building seemed to be made of wood, there is also the smell of flowers and herbs, which he notice that there is a small plot field placed in a rather large vase where there had been flowers and herbs being planted. He noticed that the herbs consist of lavenders, chamomiles, mint, and other kinds of herbs that he can't fully recognize.

"Natsuya-nii learnt a bit of botany so he takes gardening as a hobby when he's not working. Come on."

And again, he is dragged by his arm and they both entered the cafe.

His eyes met the sight of the service counter right in front of him before he shifted his head to look around.

The interior is rather simple but it was unique in it's own way.

Lounge chairs and tables in the corners of the room, small round tables with two chairs next to its two sides, square tables with four chairs, all made of sturdy wooden materials, instrumental jazz, and a calming scent that he takes as aromatheraphy.

It was simple, but the atmosphere is soothing.

To some people, it would be called "Aesthetically pleasing".

"Yo Akina, got a friend?" He heard Akina being greeted by a man with blonde hair. He looked like the bartender... wait, this is a cafe, not a bar. What did people call this occupation again? Bar... Barista? Yeah, that's it.

"Hi Natsuya-nii, slow day?"

Natsuya chuckled. "No, you know that the night after work hours and week ends are the most busiest hour for this place."

"I know. So, do you mind the usual?"

"Green tea latte? Aren't you bored of it?"

"I don't mind changing but for now, my favorite latte of all time!"

Natsuya chuckled once more. "Sure sure."

Hinata awkwardly sat at the bar lounge located closely to the counter.

There hadn't been a customer just yet, hence why it was quiet.

He hadn't really known what to do and he honestly hadn't taken a visit to a cafe... or a coffee shop or tea house once. He didn't see the appeal. Though he knew enough about some working occupation for people working in cafe's.

"Here." He was snapped out of his stupor as he saw a warm mug cup placed in front of him.

"I didn't order this..."

"No, it's on the house. I can tell that it's your first time here so have a cappucino. It's what most people new to coffee order in my cafe."

Hinata, not wanting to be rude, nodded as he accepted the mug of cappucino. Sipping it slowly.

It was warm, rather bitter with a hint of sweetness and there's the scent of chamomile as a spicing. It was delicious, so to say.

"I usually like to add a pinch of lavender, or chamomile. Some herbs, like chamomile are good natural anti-depressants. They help calm you down. Most of my common customers are people who got home after school or work so I learned a bit about herbs so I could help to ease their mind a bit." The barista, Natsuya from what he heard Akina call him had explained to him.

He took time finishing it. He can't gulp it in one go lest he want a tongue burn. But the cappucino was great.

"...Thank you. It was great."

"Glad to know that Hinata-kun."

He stopped sipping as he heard that. "How do you know my name?"

"Akina's been talking about you. She's saying that you're a gloomy pessimistic emo guy in need of someone to cheer you up and learn the joy of life." Natsuya answered.

Hinata glared. "I'm not an emo."

"Haha, I know, but Akina can be pretty broad and weird in what she wanted to describe. She maybe weird, but she's a good person if you go past that."

Then Natsuya decided to ask. "So, what's been troubling you?"

"...I just wish I could be someone with a talent."

"Alright, go on."

"If I had a talent, I could be friends with those people in the main course of Kibougamine, it was my dream to go through the gates of the building and announce that I am a student of Kibougamine and will succeed. But I have no talent that could be recognized as one by Kibougamine. I'm just someone talentless. Someone worthless."

"Kid, you're shouldn't really beat yourself up about that." Natsuya told him as he moved around the bar, making something.

"...Huh?"

"There are some people whose talents are only developed much later in their life. And some people only found what talent they had under a much different circumstance that isn't really possible in some point of real life, like a war or something. Everyone has something that they can do Hinata-kun. You just need to find out what."

"...But what? I'm no good at sports or anything."

"The psychological field is pretty open. Ever thought of that?"

He paused. He was right.

He hadn't thought of the psychological field. He then started to think of the many things that he can do in that field, such as being a counsellor, or a therapist. But then again... he is very skeptical that it may not be the thing he is good at.

"...I'll think about it."

"Your choice." Natsuya poured the contents on a blender and closed it. Turning on the appliance.

"I haven't really properly introduced myself, I'm Hizumi Natsuya. Former Super High School Level Barista from the 72nd year and Akina's cousin. If you ever need a place to calm down and have a chat, I'm all ears."

No wonder the cappucino was good. He was a former graduate.

"Nah, people's taste are different so what you define as good is good for only you." Natsuya answered.

That made him realize that he had been speaking that out loud. "Yeah you did Hinata-kun."

'Oh not again.' He flushed for saying it out loud, again. Then he decided to call him. "Natsuya-san?"

"Yes?"

"Why did you choose to be working on a simple place than a rather glamorous and high class restaurant?"

"Well..." He paused for a moment. Turning the blender off. "That's a rather hard question. But personally, I'd rather enjoy a simple slow life than an exciting world. Some people aren't keen on the high places even if they had the skills for it. You get me? I like working on a simple place than somewhere high up."

"...Why?"

Natsuya rubbed the back of his neck before he took up the jar and pour it's contents onto a plastic cup. "Honestly, I enjoyed the kind of atmosphere that local cafe's had. Seeing a group of friends doing homework or just plain chatting, watching workers who are just here to relax and talk, the smiles on their face and seeing these very people get along really made my day more than anything. I don't think I can find it anywhere, so after I graduated, I just made this quiet cafe. It's brimming lots of customers thanks to the fact that I'm good at being a Barista, but I love it this way. I wouldn't trade this kind of air for anything."

"I guess to each their own, then?"

"Maybe." Natsuya put down the blender and closed the cup. Adding the straw and hand it over to Akina.

"Thanks Natsuya-nii."

"You're welcome." He turned to Hinata and he added. "Most of us in the Hizumi family are people who prefer peaceful and normal lives than a big one filled with drama bombs. Except my uncle Haruki at least. He's been a working magician for so long he got used to it. But even then, he avoids any drama and scandal as much as he could except that one accident where he regarded as his greatest miss in the magic show business."

Hinata's curiosity is piqued. "What happened?"

"I won't say much but the short version is a trick gone wrong. He had people losing belief on him, a lot of them turned on him simply because they expected him to be a perfect magician. His career as a magician got really bad that he had to retire show business for a bit."

"But that's how Papa and Mama's love story began." Akina piped in.

"Oh yeah, you liked that part, huh."

"Of course! It's so sweet if you ask me Natsuya-nii!" And so Akina continued in Natsuya's stead. "Mama's a therapist, so uncle Touji, Papa's brother and Natsuya-nii's dad had him go under mom's therapy session in a bid to help him and it gone a bit better than expected. They both had a mutual relationship since then and well, you know the rest. Papa return to show biz and got his fame back to how he's known as today, married Mama and that's how I'm here."

"Hizumi, that's not even very helpful." Hinata gave an incredulous look to her.

"Sometimes, it's better to hear from the real person than hearing it from us."

"...What."

Natsuya lightly chuckled. "Haha, sorry about Akina. She kinda likes to say and do weird things for the heck of it. Something from uncle Haruki actually."

"...Again. What."

He can never imagine Hizumi Haruki as someone that likes to mess with someone's head. But maybe he's just too quick to judge.

"So, feeling better now, Hinata-kun?" Natsuya asked.

Hinata took a while to realize that he meant if Hinata's feeling much better than before with regards of his issues.

"Yeah, I do." He decided to look over at the menu and requested. "Natsuya-san, can I order an Affogato? Any one can do."

"Right on."

* * *

"...Hizumi, what is this?" Hinata asked as Akina had just given him some papers

"Papers of various subjects. Just a test since I want to know what you can do."

Hinata was skeptical about this but he answered anyway.

He was surprised he passed a good part of the questions in the psychology papers, enough to pass but not enough to get above 80 when Akina handed him the papers he answered two days later. The rest was rather average with his Psychology papers being the highest.

In which Akina gave him two books, and his papers.

"What are the books for?" He questioned.

"Mama's psychology books. Mama's a therapist with a good knowledge of psychology, she marked the papers by the way. I'm going to ask Mama to give you some test while you study the books."

"Why?"

"Mama said that you have a good eye for this kind of thing since you got psychology higher than the rest. Hope you're prepared for the upcoming test she's going to give. Oh, I'm going to be giving you psychology papers instead of the other subjects I gave you before."

Studying psychology had become a side work to him since.

* * *

It had been a nice going two months of his life.

In those days, he's starting to look forward to a visit from a certain friend.

Yes, friend. Even though she can be mean in some things, and maybe kind of crazy. But not that mean to say out insensitive stuff. Oh, and strange.

Whenever Akina visits the fountain plaza after school, she'll take him around the city.

Okay, it's actually Natsuya's cafe most of the time but it felt nice.

The cafe visit had been very therapeutic for him.

He find himself not completely bothered by the whispers around him.

So yes, he felt it like given a nice break from the oppression and scorn he faced.

Hence, he finds visiting the cafe like being in a therapy.

And so on this day, he waited at that park as usual.

Akina telling him in advance two days ago that she will be visiting.

He felt like going over the cafe again. It's such a nice atmosphere compared to the grim air back in the reserve course.

As he waited, he felt someone bumping into him and also hear the sound of buttons being pressed... no not that button! But a game console button! Get your mind out of the gutter!

And... the game sounds very familiar...

He looked over to see a girl too focused on her game before she looked up.

They stared at each other for a moment.

"Um, you okay?"

"Yes..." She pulled back and walked a few steps away from him until Hinata asked. "That's Gala Omega, isn't it?"

The girl's reaction is that of a surprise. "Eh!? You knew this game? Such an old game? This game is such a classic isn't it? A total classic, isn't it?"

He can't help but notice that she is getting too close to him as she ask.

"W- well, I played though it up to five times in a row."

"Really? That's great!" And she moved away from him (That was too close for crying out loud). "I can only play it all up to ten times!"

"Well, that's more impressive."

"But I never really knew anyone who played it so much like I do!" She smiled at him. For some reason, that smile looked so cute... wait. No. Stop. You don't crush on a girl you just met in first sight.

"Hey, please show me your game next time, promise?"

"S- sure..."

"Ah! There you are!"

It was at that time that they saw two figures coming to view, one of is of an endowed lady with an apron and... holy shit did she just carry a really overweight guy in ease? What. He can see from uniform that he's from the main course, just like the girl here.

"You must be Nanami-san!"

She let the guy off and introduced herself. "I'm Yukizome Chisa, I'm your teacher starting today, nice to meet you!"

Then she noticed Hinata and see his uniform. "Ah, you're a student from the reserve course?"

"Y- yes."

Nanami, the girl questioned. "Reserve course?"

"Ah, it's a new course just opened up last year for normal students. But the entrance fee is quiet expensive."

He looked down, he didn't want to hear this, even with Akina and Natsuya helping him out in coping that he is better than he think he was, he still can't help but feel inferior, though it isn't as bad as he once had felt. Then he look up and noticed the overweight guy tip-toeing. Causing the teacher to follow his line of sight.

The student tried to flee as soon as he got caught.

"Ah! Get back here!"

"No! I'll definitely run away!"

Stab!

"Why are you throwing knives at me!?"

"It's okay! I don't hit vitals!"

Hinata couldn't help but laugh nervously at the chase. "The students from the main course are weirder than I had thought. I thought they'd act like elites."

He continued on with his rambling. "You guys must have been lucky to be scouted. It made you feel talented, you know. I'm jealous."

"I don't think it matters if you have talent or not." Nanami stated as she played her game. (Seriously, how? Most people can't do that... or it's just Akina's influence getting him to question some things.)

"I mean, it's not the end of your goals. You're much more free than we were."

He is rather familiar with this and where this is going. It's what Akina and Natsuya keep drilling onto him in the past two months.

"I only had games for myself., while you can be whatever you want to be."

"...Thanks."

"Sorry to keep you waiting!" Yukizome came back with the other student bounded and gagged. Then she poked Nanami at her cheek. "Come on. We're going."

She looked over to Hinata. "Sorry for dragging Nanami-san away like this."

"Ah, no, it's fine."

"Ah, she started another game again."

Yukizome then hoist the girl over at her shoulder. (Is this teacher secretly a macho... goddammit Akina's infleunce is rubbing on him already)

"Well then, see you soon!"

"O- okay..."

As Yukizome left, he then noticed Nanami waving to him as she is dragged away, he can't help but laugh at it.

There's also the fact that she had been listening to what he was saying even as she played. It was a really nice gesture.

He laughed to himself but underneath it all, he was smiling at Nanami's kindness.

Looking above as he reminisced the conversation he had. Then someone poked him at his shoulder.

"I spy your girlfriend..." Was the words spoken from behind. He jumped before turning to the speaker he knew too well.

"Hi- Hizumi!? Don't do that!" Then he replayed what she said to him.

Rewind. Pause. Play.

"She's not my girlfriend!"

"Well, she seems really nice to you for a Super High School Level student. In fact, she's the nicest Super High School Level Student I have probably met. Maybe because she's the first Super High School Level student I met."

A pause. And she declared.

"I ship it."

"Wh- wha-"

"I saw how she bumped to you and you look at each other. That is a honest meet cute. And she's been very nice and supportive of you. So I ship it. If she's gonna be your wife one day, as your friend and possibly upcoming best lady, I approve."

"I- wha- no-"

Hinata was very sure that she had fun in seeing him all flustered.

* * *

Hinata had things to think.

He was just visited by Mr Tengan in regards to his decision in the project he is to take part.

He hasn't truly given a say to it for a long while, in fact, he had forgotten about it until Tengan had asked him.

He first joined this academy with the pretense that he is to take part in this project while he studied. He wasn't sure if he wanted to take it anymore.

He may have accepted it in a heart beat long ago, but what would it mean to the people he had grown close to?

He wasn't sure what the project will be about but he is starting to doubt his decision now.

If he accept it, will he have to say goodbye to Akina, one of the few friends he had in the last two months?

"Boo!"

He shrieked like a girl. He can't help it, it was something he didn't expect!

"Hizumi what the hell!?"

"You seem to be deep in thought."

"Are you trying to give me a heart attack!?"

"No, but it seems worth a try."

He sighed before he questioned. "What are you doing here? I thought you had school."

"Oh, that." She casually added. "I ditched school for the day."

"Oh." Hinata accepted the explanation. And then the realization hit him in three. Two. One.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"HIZUMI YOU CAN'T DO THAT!"

"Why not?"

"Don't you even care about your grades!?"

"...What's there to care about grades when I don't really have any good friends back in school..." Akina murmured.

"...Huh?"

"Nothing. I just feel like ditching school for this one time in my life."

Hinata sighed. "I never understood what really runs on your head most of the time."

"That's the point of our friendship isn't it?"

"Hizumi no."

Akina truly confused him more than once.

* * *

"Yo."

"Oh Hizumi. It's been a while."

"A while because you've been spending dates with Nanami-san."

Hinata automaticaly spluttered. "I- wha-"

"Yeah I was spying you for a while. It seem like a nice chance to see my ship growing."

"Hizumi, we're not a thing."

"Yet." Akina retorted. All with a mischievous grin at her lips. She put that look out of her face as she advised.

"Y'know maybe once in a while, you can invite her to somewhere you like in exchange? Just an advice."

"...Thanks."

"You're welcome."

There was a few second of silence till Akina breaks it.

"By the way, Mama prepared a new test and it's by tomorrow, good luck"

Hinata slumped, remembering the psychology test that he started to take in an irregular basis.

Hinata knows that Akina is a truly good friend. Once you got past her personality that is.

* * *

Blink.

Akina stared at the Super High School Level Gamer in front of her. The older girl stared back.

"Nanami, this is Hizumi. Hizumi, this is Nanami." Hinata gestured as they met.

Akina honestly did not think that Hinata will be introducing her to Nanami for some time. Or even take her to Lavender Mille so soon.

Natsuya isn't around since he went for an errand earlier, so he's asking her to keep watch of the cafe in his stead.

Oh well.

Might as well introduce herself.

"I'm Hizumi Akina. You don't mind if I call you Nanami-nee right?"

"I don't mind Hizumi-chan."

Akina decided to make a suggestion.

"So, what about a game of Splatoon? We got an Owee and tv set here."

Hinata came third as he's new to it, Nanami is first while Akina is second.

(It became a routine to play Splatoon whenever Nanami came to visit)

* * *

"Why didn't you ever perform magic tricks?" Hinata asked one day out of the blue.

"Why would you ask that?" Akina questioned back.

"Just curious."

Akina hummed in thought, her finger rubbing her chin. She answered. "It's a long story, but it's just that I don't have to mood for it right now. I want to try more things outside of magic. Does that seem like an acceptable reason?"

"...Sure."

Hinata would ask about it again later.

* * *

So.

Summer vacation.

One month of sweet sweet freedom.

He had chosen to go home and sleep off the rest of his worries of heavy subjects. And freedom of the psychology lessons that Akina had gotten for him.

Except that he only had a fleeting freedom of a week and four days.

Why?

Let him rewind to three days ago .

"Summer festival?"

"Yeah, I usually go with Natsuya-nii or with Mama and Papa but Mama and Papa are busy during that day and would only come for the fireworks show. Natsuya-nii wanted to resupply his stuff for Lavender Mille and will come by later as well."

"So you want me to accompany you."

"Kind of. But we're just doing our thing once we get there, so it's a win-win."

Hinata was thinking that he had nothing to do, but he wants some freedom, so freedom it is.

"...Nah, no thanks. I'd rather have my freedom."

Akina puffed her cheeks, eye brows curved in an attempt of intimidation at his rejection (Which he laughed at his head because it's a failed attempt of intimidation). "Aw you're no fun Hina-nii. It's a summer break! And it's a summer festival! Just enjoy it!" She keeps pestering him as he tried to refuse and after a while, he huffed.

"Fine fine..."

"Yay!" She cheered at that. Then adding.

"Oh yeah I just remembered, Mama and Papa wants to meet you in person at that festival."

He threw his Affogato at her.

Sometimes, he wonder why he's friends with her considering her personality. A good friend, yes, but she likes to mess with people too much.

* * *

In retrospect, he should have declined.

Akina had went off far ahead as soon as she reached the location of the summer festival. (She did not wear a Yukata and just wear something casual because she doesn't see a need for it, or so she says. He's sure the reason is that she just want to move free and a Yukata is hard to move around with the geta and all that.)

And even with him and Akina doing their own thing, he doesn't really have anything to do.

Scratch that, he doesn't even know what he wanted to do in the festival.

So he's just here... standing and watching the crowd. Then he felt someone, or something poking his shoulder.

"Hinata-kun?"

He turned in surprise, there was Nanami. She was wearing a Yukata, a pink Yukata with floral patterns. It looks so cute on her... No, stop. Must resist unnecessary thoughts.

"N- Nanami, what are you doing here?"

"Well, my class is joining the summer festival here, since everyone went on their own groups, I'm on my own."

"I see..."

Nanami decided to grab his hand. "Say Hinata-kun, do you want to join the summer festival with me?"

"S- sure..."

He had nothing better to do anyway.

* * *

Hinata was having fun.

They went on some booths, played some games, and get some snack.

Your typical way of enjoying the summer festival.

He and Nanami got each other something, a small doll for Nanami that he won from a shooting gallery (He was quiet lucky for that), and Nanami got him a pendant from another game booth.

When they got to the Yakisoba booth, they saw Akina with Natsuya and two older people whom he took as Akina's parents.

He called. "Hizumi! Natsuya-san!"

They both heard and greeted him. "Hina-nii, there you are."

"Hi Hinata-kun. Enjoying your date?"

He automatically flustered. "I uh I-"

Natsuya chuckled. "I think Akina's right that you're kind of fun to tease."

"Hey!"

"Um, you are?" Nanami asked.

"Oh, I'm Hizumi Natsuya. Boss and Barista of Lavender Mille. Hinata-kun talked about you."

Nanami hums.

Both Akina and Natsuya started a conversation with Nanami. Meanwhile the two older people with Akina and Natsuya approached him.

"Ah, you are the rumored Hinata-kun, I assume?" The woman asked.

Hinata can tell that she is Akina's mom, Akina had her facial features.

"Um, yes. Are you by chance... Hizumi's mom?"

"Yes, I'm Hizumi Touko, and I suppose you know my husband already?"

"Ah yes..."

He felt Haruki gazing him, it's really uneasy.

"Hinata-kun, is it?" He asked.

"Y- yes?"

"What is your relationship with my daughter?"

"...She's my friend. Nothing more. Nothing less."

At that, Haruki laughed boisterously. "Haha! I thought you're her boyfriend!"

Hinata blanched at the thought of it. "No, that is not happening. I don't see Hizumi in that kind of light. Nope. Never. Not in a million years. She called me Hina-nii for crying out loud and she's more like a handful little sister. Not gonna happen."

Haruki laughed again. "Just kidding kid. I trust my dear daughter to choose her future husband right."

"What." Hinata flatly responded. He can now see where Akina takes the delight of messing with people from. (He mentally weeped as his mental image of Hizumi Haruki is crushed. That's what he get for judging too quickly)

"Besides, she thinks of you more as a friend than anything. I don't think she'll date you anytime soon." Haruki smiled at him. "You're a good friend to my daughter, kid. I appreciate it."

"We're very grateful of your companionship with Akina in the last few months. We request that you will be able to help her and stay her friend when she needs it, yes?" Touko asked.

"...Yeah, why would I stop being friends with her?"

"Ah, good then." Touko smiled at him. "Akina's been lending you some of my books, and I judged your papers, you did a really good job in the subject of psychology. Never doubt yourself in that, even if you are a reserve course student, alright?"

Akina must have told her mom about the subject of his inferiorities. He can't help but feel a bit mad at Akina for telling her mom about that, but he really felt touched at the reassurance Akina's mom had given to him. So he can see where Akina is coming from in telling her mom about it.

"Ah yeah... thank you, Touko-san."

A boom was heard.

The fireworks show had just started.

He didn't truly see the joy in watching fireworks before as he didn't have much friends to watch it with before. Even when he had his parents with him when he was younger, it still felt rather lonely as he felt that they are very distant.

But seeing it with Akina, Natsuya, and Nanami, maybe he is starting to see the appeal.

It was a great summer festival in a while.

* * *

In the last week of Summer Vacation, it was a whole week of Pokemon tournament between him, Akina, Nanami, and Natsuya. Mixed with a game of Splatoon after that.

It happened very strangely.

When on the first day of it all, he and Nanami visited the cafe together, the first thing they saw as they reached the cafe is Akina squishing and hugging the life out of an Eevee plushie along with a Pikachu on a Mega Charizard X hoodie, and they saw a really big Eevee plushie with a small pillow at the bar table. Natsuya seems to be wearing a Pokemon stylized hood jacket for the day which seems to be based on a Gengar, a sleeping looking Mudkip doll, also at the bar's table. Lined up at the table next to it was a Jirachi doll, Squirtle doll, and a Pancham doll.

No offense to them, but they look like a bunch of kids that just got candy.

Nanami had her eyes gleaming and shining at them all.

"Those are from the Pokemon Center shop aren't they? You're so lucky!"

Natsuya, noticing them, laughed. "Haha, didn't see you there, but yeah, we ordered these from Tokyo's Pokemon Center shop. My budget's enough to get these for ourselves. We're really big Pokemon fans though we only play casual."

"Really!? Really!? Can you show me your Pokemon!?"

Both Hizumi's looked at each other. Akina answering. "Hope you have Omega Ruby or Alpha Sapphire. Or maybe X and Y. We're going to be playing that with our 3DS."

He was glad he brought the 3DS with him that day since he felt the norm to bring it since he spent some summer days with Nanami, not wanting to be left out of the fun.

Nanami was first place, but he felt embarassed at being beaten by Natsuya who was far better than Akina.

It was really a really fun final week of summer vacation though.

* * *

"So... we had a new student today." Hinata spoke as Natsuya was making his usual order.

"In the first week of the new term?" Akina wondered.

"Yeah, she's a jerk."

"Good luck with that."

"Your support is touching." He sarcastically drawled.

"That hurts Hina-nii. That hurts right here." Akina made a mock gesture of her heart being in pain.

"At least it's not a real heart attack."

"Aw fine Mr. Killjoy."

It's his usual daily routine.

In most days, Akina will sneak in to the fountain plaza and take him over to Lavender Mille to talk, other times, he spend time playing games with Nanami which is when Akina usually leave him alone with her.

Of course he started to take the psychology book that he was given to the school since the last few months since he kind of need to with Akina's mom helping him improve and marking his mock psychology test papers. He can't just study at home either so that's that.

Just his usual day.

* * *

Hinata often looked at the building the main course students were at when he ate lunch sometimes.

He liked window seats thank you very much. ("Hina-nii, you poor thing. You have the protagonist syndrome. They always sit near the windows." Was what Akina said when he talked about it once. He never understood what it really meant.)

But now, he didn't look at it so much.

He just kind of lost the habit since he met Akina. He spent most of his lunch reading the psychology book he borrowed instead while often looking at said building.

"Hey, you!"

He turned, seeing Kuzuryuu Natsumi looking at him. "I see you staring at the main course building sometimes."

"So?"

"I bet you don't have any friends!" She turned her head to the side. "Not like I had one either."

"...Better than be a jerk to almost everyone in your first impression." He retorted.

"I was being serious about that. After all, I'm the Super High School Level Little sister!"

"...Huh?"

"You heard of us right? The Kuzuryuu gang, a Yakuza gang with over thirty thousand members."

...Well, shit. ("Hina-nii, you're screwed." He can practically imagine Akina saying that to him once he tell her about this.)

"So you're..."

"Yep. The Kuzuryuu gang is my family. And my brother will be the heir of it. With such an amazing brother, that makes me the Super High School Level Little Sister! So? Does it make sense?"

"If you're here then that means you weren't scouted..."

"That doesn't mean I don't have a talent! I'm pretty sure you gave up already."

Well, bonus points for getting him angry. "That was rude. Just because I don't really seem like I have plans for it doesn't mean I gave up on it. The few friends I had aren't even in this school."

"Oh, good then." She murmured. "I'm going to do what it takes to get to the main course. Surely."

"...So?"

Then she smirked smugly. "I'll bet if someone in the main course quit, I'll get the open space! Maybe a certain freckled girl I hate-"

Slam!

They soon turned their attention to a long haired girl, glaring fiercely at Natsumi.

"Natsumi."

"Oh, if it ain't Sato-san. Long time no see." Hinata can sense the sarcasm at that. "What? Were you eavesdropping on us?"

"Just answer me! You're not planning anything weird, are you?"

"Huh? What do you mean by weird? Hm?"

Hinata, looking at their conversation, wondered what he thinks to be their supposed relationship. "Old schoolmates?"

"Kinda,we just used to be in the same photography club."

"If you plan to do something weird to Mahiru... I'm not going to let you get away with that!"

Then comes a verbal spat between the two. Hinata sighed. He doesn't want to deal with this. So he tried to do what Akina did once when she saw some classmates fighting (She told him once), sipping on his milk, doing his own thing.

Sadly, it did not work as he thought it would. He's too worried about what become of the two.

Soon someone stepped in.

Red-haired, freckled, and she had in one hand, two box of lunches.

And her uniform seems like she's from the main course.

Natsumi mentioned a freckled girl and he realized that she may just be Natsumi's target.

"Long time no see, Koizumi-san. What is a girl from the main course doing here?" Natsumi was saying this all with a really smug look at her face.

"I just-"

"Oh, could you be coming here to mock at the talentless students here?"

Hearing that, all the students started glaring daggers at Koizumi.

Hinata decided to step in and stood up. "Kuzuryuu cut it out! I don't get what's your deal with them is, but if you want to deal with personal vendetta's, do it somewhere else!"

He instantly felt like he had just warranted himself a death wish, because as soon as he said that, Natsumi gave a murderous glare.

"Huh? Are you picking a fight with me? Want me to kill you?"

He gulped before he replied. "No. But we have a crowd looking at the scene you made."

"I don't care. I'm going to get my point across!"

Satou took her chance to argue. "Are you that willing to pull Mahiru down to get to the main course? If you're not scouted then-"

Hinata decided to step in front. Both hands motioning to stop them. "Okay okay stop. Going further and I can see this turning into a cat fight in one way or another."

He saw them still glaring at each other but it seems enough that they didn't resort to doing anything harming.

Koizumi took that moment to drag her friend out of the class. Natsumi still glaring at them as they go their ways.

Hinata sighed. He decided to explain himself to Natsumi. "Look, I'm only stopping because I don't need to see a fight going on. And that was pretty harsh on a girl who had been really nice considering that she did try to stop her friend."

"Meh, she's a goody two shoes who looks down on us talentless, what's the point of defending her?" She huffed.

Hinata countered. "Is that what you think she was thinking of you? Had she ever called you out, or mocked on you for being talentless before?"

"What do you even know about her!? You don't even know her like I do!"

"Sure maybe I don't, but what makes you any different from me? Do you even know about her family life? What she really likes to do? Anything personal about her at all?"

Natsumi was visibly shocked at his question.

He sat down and returned to eating his lunch instead of looking back at her.

He was scared for a moment, he didn't know why he was saying it but he felt the need to say it. He wouldn't have the courage to do this before, but now, he felt much better. Talking out his problems with Akina and Natsuya really helped him.

* * *

"Yo!"

Akina surprised them by visiting him and Nanami as he was playing.

"Oh, Hizumi. I didn't think you'd be coming."

"Hello Hizumi-chan." Nanami greeted.

"So, still playing?" She wondered.

"Yep, Hinata-kun and I are playing co-op for now. Do you want to join us?"

Akina clasped her hands in apology. "Sorry Nanami-nee, I don't have a Game Girl. But maybe next time if you visit Lavender Mille, we can play Splatoon together? Or get a 3DS so we can play Pokemon..."

"That's too bad... but alright. Next time. It was a fun Pokemon tournament though."

Hinata smiled along with the memory of the tournament during the summer vacation.

Life isn't just about talent.

He can agree with that now.

His life had been pretty enjoyable even though his school life isn't bright. As long as he had his friends (As corny as it sounded), he can look forward to the future little by little.

* * *

Hinata was planning to head over to Lavender Mille after school for the day.

He turned to his right, only to see Natsumi and Satou together.

He decided to walk a bit closer to hear what they were talking about. He was worried that they are going to fight again.

Then Satou walked away from Natsumi. After noticing Hinata, she gave him a nod before leaving.

Hinata decided to approach Natsumi. "What just happened?"

"If you can't tell, we just had a truce."

"... Really." He gave an incredulous look, he can't believe what had just transpired.

"Is it that hard to believe? It was thanks to you anyway."

"...Huh?" He is simply too flabbergasted at this.

"What you say yesterday, it got me thinking. A lot of thinking."

Natsumi then gave him a glare.

"No, you are not asking what happened before this. All you need to know is that we have a truce and that's it."

"...Sure."

Best not to ask. He doesn't even know what just happened either.

* * *

"I don't even know what just happened by the end of it all." He recounted the story to Natsuya.

"It's fine isn't it? It didn't turn so bad." Natsuya commented.

"Well, I don't even know how they talked it out in the first place."

"All's well, ends well, isn't it?"

He sighed. "I guess. I really want to know how it happened at all though."

"Sometimes, better not question and just deal with it. That's the Hizumi family motto. Most of the time. It works well with me and Uncle anyway."

"I don't see how that's going to help."

"Well, my old classmates are crazy. In the fun and weird sense. It helps me getting used to and deal with being around people like them anyway."

"I still don't see it."

Hinata then looked over at Akina who was uncharacteristically silent throughout it all.

"Hizumi? What's wrong?"

Akina heard and replied. "Oh, sorry, just problems. School problems."

Natsuya looked over at her. "Akina, talk over to Aunt Touko if it's bothering you a lot. Okay?"

Akina gave a curt nod. She stood up from her seat, taking her bag and went to the door.

"See you."

* * *

It had been five days since.

He hadn't really known what happened and how it happened (He repeated it again, because, he's still dumbfounded at the events), but Satou and Natsumi are just plain neutral with each other right now.

And Natsumi's starting to talk to him just for a bit in lunch, asking about his psychology book, or mundane and normal stuff about the homework they were given.

All is well.

Except he had a deadline from Kibougamine coming by.

He's just sitting at the fountain plaza right now, waiting.

He had been hanging out with Nanami in those five days, which was nice, but he felt worried for Akina.

He hasn't really seen her in the last five days since she usually frequent the fountain plaza a lot of times before. He even expected her to scare him shitless just for the sake of it. Though even if she did came by, she probably left him be just so he can, in her words, bonding time with Nanami.

...Wait, let him rephrase that. That sounds very wrong for some reason (He's a growing teen boy that had to deal with hormones too thank you very much).

Spending time together with Nanami.

But yeah, it's just so they can be closer.

She is matchmaking them and he wasn't sure if he should be thanking her or be angry at her for it.

Even so, he's worried.

She's a good friend that helped him out in a hard time along with Nanami.

He doesn't like to lose a friend at his otherwise normal but now good life.

"Nanami-san's not here today?"

Oh, speak of the devil.

"She had something to do."

"Oh."

"By the way..." He trailed off.

"Yes?"

"Thanks."

"...For what? Where is this coming from?"

"You've been helping me a lot. I wouldn't really come off as fine and confident as I am right here. So thanks."

"...You're welcome."

She sat down next to him. Saying. "You know, I considered suicide once."

He couldn't help but let out his wonder. "Why would you think of that?"

"Remember what I said about I wanted to try other things outside of magic tricks when you asked me about it once?"

He nodded.

"I guess I can tell you about the true reason now." She lift her legs up and re-position herself that she hugged her knees in one arm and another is holding onto where she sat. Continuing, "Jealous and greedy people in most of my school life."

"...So?"

"To be honest Hina-nii, you're the first friend I had in a while." She exhaled a sigh. "Ever since I started taking interest in magic as a kid, I got praised lots, but as I got older, the praise soon changed to envy and lies. I got people who only become friends with me because I was Papa's daughter and think of me as some trophy to brag. When I stopped becoming friends with them, they started hating me and saying that in the end, I'm just someone who is only loved by everyone because of Papa, not because of who I really am. Then, I wanted to try something else and everyone around me will just be mad at me and go "Why can't you just be a magician like your father?". Rinse, repeat. My elementary years had been hell. It got so bad after a while and by the time I was twelve... I was considering it."

She angled her right hand that had been hugging her knees, staring at the wrist band that was wrapped. "I would have actually succeeded with it if not for Papa and Natsuya-nii."

He had a nagging suspicion about that when he watch her looking at the wrist band he now noticed her wearing for the summer. (He had to wonder why the hell did the students in both courses of Kibougamine had to wear the blazer when the summer heat is still around...) He couldn't help it. "You mean you actually..."

"Kind of."

She let go of her hand and let her knees down to he ground.

"I did a few slashes but Papa and Natsuya-nii stopped me before I actually went far ahead in doing that. Then, we talked for a bit, Mama also helped out. And they told me to just think through and let me be what I want to be. Everything in life is for me to choose... so here I am."

Inhale, and exhale. She calmed herself down and look up. "I still work on the magic tricks Papa taught me before and the hypnosis trick. I'm starting to learn a bit of therapist work from Mama. Natsuya-nii taught me how to brew a simple latte. I tried lots of things... but I still have yet to decide what I want to be."

Hinata spoke up. "So... you still like magic but you don't want to take up show business if it meant being compared to your dad all the time and being bullied for it, and you fear you're not going to be accepted even if you chose to be differrent from your dad?"

"...Yeah."

"...Is that why you don't perform your magic tricks to anyone since then?"

"...Hina-nii, they broke all the confidence I had in the tricks Papa taught me, what makes you think that I'll be doing magic to anyone asides Papa, Mama, and Natsuya-nii if it meant I'll be hurt again and again?"

"...Sorry."

An awkward silence passed by. Hinata didn't know what to say, he wanted to find the words to comfort her, that she's better than what everyone that bullied her before had thought of her, like how Nanami and she said that he is better than he think he is.

Akina had always been helping him for too many times to count, it's the first time that their position with Akina being the comforter and him being the one needed the comfort switched around. He started to realize that maybe some of her actions and what she, Natsuya and Nanami had been telling him had a much deeper meaning.

Akina doesn't want him to end up being destroyed by talent.

He may have been destroyed by it when he isn't really confident about himself before until Akina came by.

And in that silence, he thinks.

Think of what can be the right thing to say.

After some brain storming, he finally spoke.

"You know, I think you're selling yourself short."

"...What do you mean?"

"While not really on the level of Kibougamine, you're good enough. You help me out when reality is crushing me, make me feel a bit better about myself and enjoy an actual high school life. You know the right words to help someone. And you actually know a lot about types of beans and ingredients that make a nice coffee or tea. You're actually good Hizumi. But you might just need time."

He raised his hand so Akina would let him continue.

"I'm starting to understand a bit to why Yukizome sensei, Nanami and you saying that talent isn't everything. A talent doesn't always help a person, nor does it define what a person truly is. Like you, who pursue and had a good grasp of magic got hurt in the long run and will always be seen as what relationship you had to your dad and how Nanami said she only had games for herself. And just because you're good that makes it be seen as you having a talent for it, doesn't mean you're the best in the world. Like how Nanami is weak to dating sims."

He stopped for a moment to take a breath.

"Well my point is, all of you make me realize that talent or not, we're all still human. And even for someone without a talent like me, there's still something that I can do. Like how your mom is a really good therapist despite not being a Kibougamine graduate. And right now, what I want to do is be a good friend to my only few friends here, that's Nanami and you."

"Eh, I thought you meant a good boyfriend to Nanami-san."

Hinata sighed. "...Do you have to ruin it?"

"Sorry." Akina apologized. "...Thanks Haji-nii."

He raised an eyebrow at that. "Haji-nii?"

"It's been months, and I don't feel like calling you Hina-nii anymore since we're good friends now. So I call you Haji-nii, and you can just call me Akina, okay?" She smiled at him. "But really, thanks Haji-nii. For listening and being a good friend."

Hinata smiled back. "You're welcome."

Then Akina commented. "Haji-nii, Mama and I had been thinking about it, but I'll say it. You make a good psychologist."

Hinata is confused. "Me... a psychologist?"

"You managed to point out what really troubled me in choosing what I want to be in the future. And there's when you talk about my own school life just now. That's something that can be good enough for a psychologist. A counsellor also works too honestly."

"Hizu-"

"Just Akina is fine, Haji-nii. It's fair trade, right?"

"Right... Akina, how am I good? I'm just-"

"You just said it to me and I'll repeat it for you. You're selling yourself short. There's when you managed to stand up and get through Kuzuryuu Natsumi about her jealousy of the photographer girl. You're good enough to be a psychologist Haji-nii. You just need time. Why do you think I've been lending you some of Mama's books about psychology?"

"...Thanks."

"You're welcome."

He decided to ask again. "Akina can I tell you something? It's kind of important."

"Sure, go ahead."

He took in a deep breath, exhaling. Soon telling her. "I was on a scholarship of sorts to get in here."

"...That sounds fishy."

He snorted at her reply before he clarified. "Basically, I'm allowed to join and stay in the reserve course for a few months under the condition that I join a project they'd be having. The due date of my answer for it is coming close and soon. I'm not sure if I want to take it up anymore."

"Why?"

"I used to think that I want to have a talent and actually mingle with everyone in the main course. But now, I have you, Natsuya-san, and Nanami. I'm starting to wonder if I should really take it up."

Akina gave some thought to it before she answered.

"If you think you don't want to, then don't. Weigh it, take the project, and lose some people. Or stay, and get to keep the people you grow to like their company for. Even if it may cost your spot on this school. Take your pick, it's for you to decide."

Hinata thought hard long ago. His answer was clear.

"Thanks Akina. I think I'll be telling my answer tomorrow."

"If you ever go missing, I have the right to tell Nanami-nee, right?"

Hinata scoffed. "As if I'd go missing."

"Sure, that's what most people say before they go missing in some shows."

He snickered and started laughing at that. "No, I don't think I'll go missing. See you tomorrow."

He was sure he won't regret it.

* * *

 **A cross-post from AO3. I used Japanese terms because I never find myself getting used to the western terms. And Super High School Level _ is a much better translation in my view because it made more sense to me. The sound of Ultimate _ make them sound like a sue to be honest. At least with Super High School Level _, they're considered more of a person, like "Oh that makes sense, you're still learning.".**

 **It was when DR3 aired that I got to write this idea. I see the anime getting too sad and I decided. "We need more happy and fun!" And since I'm also getting into Gintama lately, it becomes this. Dangan Ronpa with elements of Gintama-esque humor. Though of course this fic isn't always filled with crazies.**

 **As for having OC's... I first prefer the idea of someone canon to be the protagonist but I can't write the right scenario for it so I opted for an OC instead.**

 **As for shipping, yes, I'm a shameless HinaNami shipper. I'm still not sure which other ships I would add or choose for Hinata, I'm kind of leaning to Nanami but I'm still thinking since I doubt Romance will make it big for this. Though one thing I can clear about Hinata's relationship with Akina, they're platonic life partners. Nothing else. I don't plan on having Hinata romance with an OC anyway. KuzuPeko may become a thing in the future though.**

 **Owee is the Nintendo Wii, courtesy of Gintama. I want to follow suit with the bland name product going on in the DR3 Anime so this is going to be around in some parts. I'll be sure to give of a list of the bland name products in the future if they came up.**

 **For how I handled the twilight syndrome, I originally want it to diverge after a bit, during the moment where Satou is about to kill Natsumi, but it just kind of happened that I made Hinata stand up instead, partly because I saw Hinata can actually stop them if he could, but personally, I think he lacked the confidence or courage to stop it, just shows how bad Kibougamine's talent mindset damaged it all. So how Natsumi and Satou got to actually talk it out in the first place, it'll be one of those things that won't be revealed for the fun of it. It's partly because of Hinata but he's just one of the motivating factors. The others, not really going to be said in anyway or form. I admit I wasn't very satisfied about how I handled this. I may revise the twilight syndrome case in a much later date.**

 **Also, you may have guessed, but this is going to diverge from episode 3. My first and main reason is that there had been no focus on the rest of class 77 as this fic will also focus on what the Anime missed out, that is some development of the other students. And lastly, it beats the point of the Rule of Fun I placed for this fic if I follow canon. So beware.**

 **Thank you, and see you next chapter.**

 **\- TransparentImagination**


End file.
